


Dressed To Impress

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Submission, Sub Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Sweet/Hot, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Uniform Kink, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank puts on his dress blues to attend a formal DPD event with Connor.The question is, will they even make it to the dinner in time?





	Dressed To Impress

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my two Big Bang projects but @safespacetocry had to bring up Connor calling Hank Lieutenant in bed and my mind wandered off to dress uniforms. So this happened instead. It was pretty nostalgic for me because I had some happy flashbacks to Ownership. I love subby Connor giving Hank everything he wants and finding meaning in it. I love Hank healing from his alcoholism because he has something else to fill the void, a reason to try and remain sober.
> 
> Warnings: Not a lot for this one, it's all safe sane and consensual. Hank's alcoholism is hinted at but also it's shown that he's improving and wants to recover. Connor is a transdroid but his genitalia isn't referenced much, just as "slit" and "dick".

"Lieutenant." Connor dropped to his knees at once as Hank emerged from the bedroom dressed in his formal dress blues. His hair, normally unkempt and hanging around his ears, was neatly tied back in a short ponytail and Hank had trimmed his beard. His medals were pinned to his lapel along with his surname. He'd actually ironed his jacket and pants, the crisp folds creating mathematically pleasing angles. The low light glinted off Hank's badge, filling Connor with a sense of awe that he was allowed to be in the presence of this highly decorated officer.

Hank cleared his throat, as if waiting for Connor to notice something. "Still need my shoes cleaned, Connor. I can't go to the dinner in these. Look at 'em."

"You're right, sir." Connor scrambled to his feet, almost tripping over himself as his ambulatory program encountered a conflict trying to complete the task in the least amount of time possible. He scrambled under the sink until he found an old tin of black shoe polish. He cracked it open and scanned it, checking it was still good to use, and downloaded all relevant information on the correct method to shine Hank's shoes. He wanted to serve Hank well, because then he might get a reward. He found some clean rags in the cabinet and scrambled over to where Hank stood, the man towering over him like a god.

The shoes were fairly clean, albeit a little dusty. Connor wiped them down with a rag before switching it for another. He dipped it in the shoe polish, applying the polish in small anti-clockwise circles. Soon, his fingers were black with polish and Hank's shoes were shiny as a mirror.

"Good boy." Hank lifted Connor's chin where he knelt. He smiled before licking his thumb and wiping away a black mark on Connor's cheek. 

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Connor said, aware of the growing bulge in Hank's pants. He nuzzled his face against it, eager to receive his reward for a task well done. Hank was so big, and he longed to feel that familiar weight on his tongue, filling his mouth to capacity.

"Can't let you do it, Connor," Hank explained. "Your hands are covered in polish, and I can't afford to get cum and drool all over these pants."

"I won't make a mess, sir," Connor replied, despair making his chest clench uncomfortably. He wouldn't survive the formal dinner like this, his little dick rock hard and his slit practically dripping with lubricant. "I promise. Please, Lieutenant, let me suck your cock."

Hank cupped his cock through the navy blue material, tracing the outline of it with a soft gasp. The tight bulge was obscene, but Connor had seen Hank power through arousal before to deny Connor his prize. The man had a level of willpower that made Connor's programming seem like child's play. All Connor could do was wait and hope he received permission to service his lieutenant. He kept his head bowed, knowing Hank didn't want him to whine like a dog but endure this with quiet dignity. So he did, staring at Hank's feet and not at his cock as Hank continued to stroke himself and emit deep, rich, breathy gasps that tested Connor's self-control to the limit. Connor wanted nothing more than to unbuckle Hank's belt and deep throat him, but Hank was not his to take, only to serve.

"Very good." Hank petted Connor's hair and warmth flowed through Connor's thirium pipes to hear that voice he loved so much lifted in praise. Praise for him.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Connor replied. He heard the rustle of fabric and felt Hank's cock brush his cheek. His mouth fell open instinctively, but he knew he could still fail and so he remained still as Hank brushed a bead of pre-cum onto his cheek and rubbed it in with his glans.

"I'll let you suck it as long as you don't make a mess. Keep your hands behind your back and use only your mouth. Clean me up when you're done. If you get a drop of drool or semen on these pants, there'll be a punishment. Understood?"

"Loud and clear, sir." Connor turned down his oral lubrication settings, aiming to produce enough saliva for Hank's cock to slide in and out of his mouth without excess friction but not enough that he was drooling. He placed his hands behind his back as if they were tied there and slid onto Hank's thick shaft, taking it to the root while being careful not to leave any traces of saliva behind on the fabric. He calculated his balance, knowing that any involuntary toppling would lead to a mess as he tried to catch himself.

Just in time, as Hank thrust his hips, forcing his dick into Connor's mouth. He was trying to make Connor fall, but Connor wasn't going to fail this mission. He adjusted his center of balance and continued to suck Hank off, rubbing the tip of his tongue along a sensitive vein as Hank let out a low growl. Hank's dick was leaking and Connor pulled back to flick his tongue across the head, cleaning him before lowering himself back down.

Hank's fingers threaded into his hair, guiding Connor's head and fucking himself gently with it. An impulse traveled down Connor's spine, aroused by the thought that he'd been made to be the Lieutenant's fuck toy, a way for him to relieve his frustrations in his downtime. He loved it when Hank used him like this, reducing him to his core nature of completing a series of clear instructions in a world whose nuance was often lost on him.

"You ready to take my load, boy?" Hank asked. Connor produced a muffled affirmative sound, knowing the vibration would please Hank more. "Fuck, it's gonna be a lot, my balls haven't been emptied in a week. Don't make a mess, now." Connor took Hank as deep as he could. Hank yelled as he came down Connor's throat. Connor sucked as much of Hank's load out of his spent dick as he could, but he realized his dilemma too late. He needed to squeeze the rest of Hank's cum out of him, but he couldn't manipulate Hank's dick with the dirty hands behind his back. To make Hank have to drain himself would be unthinkable. A failure. Connor wasn't a failure. He had to think fast.

He pulled his teeth as far in as he could and created a tight seal around Hank's cock with his lips, pulling back. Relief washed over him as lingering droplets of cum dribbled from the top of Hank's penis onto his tongue and he repeated the motion until there was nothing left. Hank grumbled, pleasure turning to overstimulation as Connor continued to work him. Connor sucked Hank's cock one last time, taking as much saliva with him as he could as he let Hank slip from his mouth with a small pop. Hank grabbed his flaccid penis and tucked it back in, examining the front of his pants for any stains or residue left behind.

"What a good boy," Hank praised. "You did so well, Connor. There's not a mark on me."

Connor's eyes swam with tears. "Thank you so much," he said, a mission accomplished pop-up hitting the back of his eyes. He leaned down and kissed Hank's shoes one by one, so grateful to be allowed this purpose in the privacy of Hank's home.

"You'd better go and get ready," Hank said in a low voice, as if others might somehow hear what happened here in the night hours, these moments of sex and submission between cases and criminals. He knelt down and helped Connor to his feet, planting soft kisses on his hair as he rose to full height, which was still so much shorter than Hank. "I want my boy to look good at his first formal event. If you do well tonight, I'll make sure you get your reward."

"My reward, Lieutenant?" Connor wanted to drop back down to his knees. He didn't deserve a reward. He'd had reward enough watching Hank come back to life little by little, finding new meaning and purpose in the stable roles their relationship offered. He'd been given endless gifts, the well of Hank's generosity never drying up as he gave Connor endless praise and love. Connor wanted to serve at Hank's feet forever, worshipping this god in human form for as long as he could.

"Yeah," Hank smirked. "I can tell you like this uniform, Connor. Would you like me to fuck you while wearing it?"

"Yes, sir," Connor replied, his eyes welling up again and his dick twitching as he imagined Hank plowing into him looking like that, the pinnacle of human perfection as he railed Connor, his android, his boy, his, his, his…

Connor's program stuttered and he crashed, rebooting to find himself looking into Hank's concerned blue gaze.

"Connor! Connor, are you all right?" Hank seized him by the shoulders and drew him into a crushing embrace, letting out a long sigh of relief. Connor could feel the force of Hank's love crashing into him like a wave, and it was almost enough to make him reboot again.

"I'm okay," Connor reassured him. "I suffered a buffer overflow. I've sustained no permanent harm." He checked his internal chronometer with alarm. "Lieutenant, we're late!"

"Yeah, we're not gonna make it." Hank managed a wan smile. "Oh well, it was just gonna be a bunch of DPD big-shots makin' speeches anyway, kid. There'll be another one." He kissed Connor's mouth, taking his time exploring the confines of Connor's mouth. Connor felt loved, Hank's big hands holding him steady as he moved away from his mouth to kiss his neck, taking what he wanted now that he knew Connor was safe. Trust flowed through Connor, knowing that he could give Hank all of himself and he'd never abuse the privilege. 

"I deserve a punishment," Connor said. "I ruined your evening."

"Nah. Maybe it's for the best I don't go near an open bar anyway. Too much temptation, you know?" There was a twinkle in Hank's eye as he looked at Connor, and Connor knew that was always a good sign. "Seems a shame that I got all dressed up for nothin', though. Go get ready and we'll skip to the part where we just got home. You didn't even get to wear your dress blues yet. I can't wait to wreck you in them."

"I can't wait either, Lieutenant." Connor smiled as he stepped into the bathroom, calculating the odds that they ever would have made it to the dinner. He got back a number in the low twenties as he stripped down and washed the polish off, realizing that this had likely been the plan all along. Dereliction of duty. Rough sex in their dress uniforms as Hank's big hands tore Connor's new pants to make a hole for his cock. Stuffed full of Hank's shaft while Hank tore his shirt open and abused his nipples. Hank pulling out and coming on his jacket, marking Connor as his property as Connor lay there debauched and begging Hank to let him finish.

All in all, that was a much better way to finish off the evening than dragging home a drunken Hank who'd said too much to the commissioner, and they both knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or hit me up on Twitter @landale if you liked it!


End file.
